This disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a gas turbine engine component from a molybdenum-rich alloy.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Portions of the gas turbine engine, particularly the combustor and turbine sections, typically run at temperatures that exceed the melting point of some components. Thermal barrier coatings and cooling fluids have been used to thermally protect the metallic components.
Engine designs continue to push the limits of components in pursuit of higher engine efficiency. As a result, temperatures within the engine continue to increase, requiring development of new component materials and manufacturing processes.